How to get kicked out of Hetalia style!
by Crossroader32
Summary: A collection of shorts on the Hetalia cast getting kicked out of various places. Inspiration taken from 101 ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart.
1. Scenario 1

England was currently relaxing in his home with a nice cup of tea enjoying his day off. His current peace was however ruined by an insistent banging on his door. Sighing he got up to open the door and tell whatever git that was out there to go away. He had no intention to deal with America or heaven forbid _France_ on his day off.

Needless to say the Brit was quite surprised to see a red eyed and toothily smirking Romanian on his doorstep. "Romania? What are you doing here?" England questioned.

Grinning he cheerily replied "It's almost Halloween and I needed to get some stuff from the store and I don't want to go alone I came to ask you."

"It's my day off, what makes you think I would go with you?" England said.

"Well, the place I go to is holding a cooking competition to make the worst looking and best tasting food to have with coffee or tea and I thought you might be interested," Romania said smirk never leaving his face. From the look in his eyes Romania knew he had England hook, line, and sinker. After all we all know how England is when it comes to his cooking.

"Let me grab my coat than we'll go," England said running back into the house. Leaving a seemingly plotting Romanian on the doorstep.

After arriving at the store the duo headed their separate ways, England to sign up for the competition and Romania to the costume section presumably to scare some unlucky kids.

For now lets follow Romania. Grinning to himself the mischievous nation went over to the make up section to make himself look creepier and the costume section to make himself look the part. After checking himself and being satisfied he went over to a niche in the wall near the decorations and looked out for any unsuspecting kids. A few minutes past till Romania spotted his first victim, a girl of about 6 years old with her little brother. Waiting for them to get close he readied himself, and when they almost passed him he jumped out making sure to show off his sharp canines and the fake blood courtesy of the prop section. It took a grand total of 23 seconds for the poor kids to run off screaming. This cycle continued for about 15 minutes before Romania decided to check up on England.

What he found was … amusing to say the least. As the so called English gentleman was arguing with what looked like the manager of the store. The dialogue was something like this:

England: You can't eliminate me this easily! The directions specifically said to make it look bad and taste good that is exactly what I did with my scones you wanker!

Manager: Yes, but not only did they look terrible they taste absolutely horrid! Those scones sent our poor judge to the hospital!

Yeah it was something like that, which brings us to the present. At the time Romania arrived the manager saw him and walked over with England.

"You! I was getting complaints about a vampire looking person who was scaring people out of their wits, it must be you! Both of you are to leave and never come back for causing such disturbances." The manager ordered the both of them. This brought a mutter of "Git," from England and a "what can you do" shrug from Romania as they left.

"Bloody git doesn't know anything about food," England muttered when realization hit him. Romania seemed to be _to_ okay with everything and had on a suspicious smile the whole time especially when he looked like a fool during his argument. He turned ready to berate his scheming companion, only to see he wasn't there but running up the street. Quickly sprinting to catch up the angry Englishman shouted at the retreating country, "Romania you bloody wanker!"

Suffice to say England learned to never trust Romania near Halloween.


	2. Scenario 2

**Note: Mentions of my OC Bermuda present**

**Place: World Meeting**

**People: America and Prussia **

**Reason: Telling slightly offensive jokes **

Today was another World Meeting otherwise known as complete chaos. France and England were at each other's throats, Romano was cussing out Spain, and Italy was clinging to Germany. Now anyone notice anything out of the ordinary? The countries sure did … after a while. Where was America shouting "I'm the Hero!" and coming up with ridiculous ideas? But instead of him doing either one of those thing they saw him with Prussia both laughing their heads off. Now England decided to question them about what they were laughing so hard about as nothing really had happened that was out of the ordinary for them that was.

"America, Prussia what has gotten into you two?" England asked slightly worried about the answer.

Finally collecting themselves Prussia answered, "America just told me a joke he got from Bermuda."

This had gotten the attention of the other countries. "Bruder vhat _kind_ of joke?" Germany asked.

Grinning Prussia turned to America "Tell vhem vhat you told zhe awesome me. Keseseses~ After all I made it awesome!"

America smiled and nodded "Okay listen up dudes I got this from Bermuda who got it from a friend whose name will not be mentioned in order to protect their heath! Though I probably shouldn't have told you I got this from Bermuda but whatever. She'll forgive me since I'm the Hero after all!" he shouted ending with his laugh.

England's eye twitched "Just get on with it you bloody git!" he yelled.

America waved him off and said "So here's how it goes, pick 3 countries first though." Everyone exchanged looks not liking where this was going and stayed quiet.

"Fine then zhe awesome me shall pick since you can't!" Prussia announced breaking the silence. "Zhe countries shall be France, Russia, and Vest!" The aforementioned countries all looked up France slightly curious, Russia smiling, and Germany annoyed.

America spoke again "Okay this is how it goes! So a Frenchman, a Russian, and a German meet at an airport all are proud of their countries so when flying over France the Frenchman drops a gold star, when flying over Russia the Russian drops a silver star, and when over Germany the German drops a bomb." This brought a yell of "Vhat! I am not stupid as to drop a _bomb_ on my country!" by Germany who got a few looks but attention soon returned to America who continued. "Now when the Frenchman got home he saw a little girl crying and when he asked what was wrong she said her brother died because a star fell out of the sky and hit him on the head and the Frenchman said he didn't know anything," At this England smirked at France who in turn sent a glare.

America kept on going "So then when the Russian got home he saw a little boy crying and asked what happened the boy said his sister died because a star fell out of the sky and killed her and the Russian just smiled innocently and left." Russia just kept on smiling with a little purple aura coming out and everyone in a 7 foot radius backed away.

Now America and Prussia were grinning like no tomorrow as America finished off the joke "Now when the German got home he saw a little boy laughing his butt off and asked what happened and the boy replied daddy farted and the house blew up!" America and Prussia went back to laughing hysterically with a few "awesomes" thrown in. The 3 used countries were slightly offended and some of the other countries had started laughing with the troublemaking duo. Deciding to get rid of the distraction Germany promptly kicked the (still laughing) two out.

Well whatever it's not like anything actually gets done in those meetings.


	3. Scenario 3

**Place: Germany's house**

**Person: Italy (kind of predictable)**

**Reason: Destroying the kitchen courtesy of a certain awesome nation**

Prussia was bored and decided to play a little trick on his brother . . . and blame it on Italy. It wasn't hard just throw some flour over there, a couple of chopped tomatoes here, and put a pot of boiling (and overflowing) water on the stove and presto! Instant mess. "Kesesesese~ing" to himself Prussia went out the door to go drinking as a treat for an awesome job. He couldn't wait to see the look on West's face when he got back.

A certain Italian was just waking up from a siesta he had taken at Germany's house and felt the need to make pasta (like always). Making his way to the kitchen with a dopey smile on his face you could imagine his surprise when he saw the kitchen was a mess. Once Italy got over his initial shock he simply started making his pasta. Why waste good tomatoes and a pot of already boiling water?

Italy being Italy failed to notice Germany himself walk through the door. Germany ever the neat freak understandably well freaked out. Seeing the ditzy Italian he snapped.

"Italia! Vat the heck happened to my kitchen!?" Germany yelled while scrubbing off the counters.

Poor Italy. As usual with him he immediately surrendered and started babbling. "Veeee~! Germany! Don't –a hurt me! I'm –a to young to –a die! Aren't we friends! Wahhhhhh!"

Rubbing his temples the poor German tried calming Italy down. "Calm down Italia! I'm not going to hurt you dumkoff!"

"But I was –a taking a siesta and when I –a came in here it was already –a messy!" Italy cried.

"But you vere in here cooking. So now get out while I clean up," Gemany said and upon looking at Italy closer covered his eyes "Mein Gott Italia put on some clothes than get out!"

"Veee~ing" Italy looked down at what he was wearing … nothing but his underwear as he had gone straight to the kitchen without bothering to put on his clothes. Sadly he made his way to the bedroom where his clothes were.

15 minutes later a begging (and fully clothed) Italy was locked out of a currently in cleaning mode Germany all while whining about how he never got his pasta, the mess wasn't his fault, and that something was going to hurt him if he didn't get let back in.

And Germany? He was busy cleaning every centimeter of that kitchen. All the while trying to block out a loud and cowardly Italian's complaints.

Prussia meanwhile was getting drunk and loudly proclaiming how awesome he was to the world.

Well it's not like this hasn't happened before.

**A\N. Sorry for the shortness having a case of writers block. Well first authors note and I need a favor from anyone reading this story if there is any. I need ideas for people to get kicked out of places, places to get kicked out of, and reasons. Any are fine I don't need all three if I do get some chapters will be out sooner and they will be of varying length depending on the situation. But sayonara for now people!**


	4. Scenario 4

**Note: Continuation of chap. 3. Thank you to **_**ApostolicShadowNinjaGirl **_**for the great ideas used in this chapter and all the others that will be used eventually. Also thank you to **_**spiritwolfe123**_** for the filler for the chapter. Now on to the chapter!**

**Place: Café **

**Person: Prussia (again) and Hungary**

**Reason: Hungary getting revenge for Italy**

A café is a great place to meet up with friends … and brag about your achievements. That is exactly what the infamous Bad Touch Trio was doing today. But woe to them especially the awesome (but currently non existent) Prussia, as karma was about to come back to bite him in the butt. Or in his case whack.

A certain table in a certain café currently housed a trio of hysterically laughing men. Spain had just finished telling the others about one of the more humorous stories of Romano wetting himself. Prussia collecting himself, opened his mouth ready to tell of his newest scheme.

"A few days ago I vas bored so I decided to play a little prank on Vest. You know how much of a neat freak he is after all. I totaled his kitchen and got avay with it by framing Italy. It vas to easy," Prussian explained than shrugged " I vent out drinking after and had a massive hangover in the morning but it vas worth it! Vest had such a priceless expression on, apparently he had stayed up all night cleaning the kitchen and Italy got kicked out. It vas awesome! But not awesomer than me."

Spain frowned a bit at the mention of Italy "Amigo, that is great and all but was framing little Ita really necessary?" he said.

France nodded in agreement "True, you should be careful not to let mademoiselle Hungary know. Ohonhonhon~ she might come after you if she did."

Prussia scoffed "She von't know I'm to awesome for that."

Seeing something behind Prussia both France and Spain got a fearful look in their eyes and made a quick exit bidding hasty goodbyes. Leaving an extremely confused Prussian.

"Hey! Vere are you two going!?" Prussia shouted after them. Turning to look at what scared them so much. Upon seeing what it was Prussia gulped, it was Hungary, frying pan in hand, and a very P'Oed expression.

Making her way over to the red eyed male Hungary immediately started yelling at him "Prussia! Admit it you were the one who messed up Germany's kitchen!"

"Vat? I don't know anything about that I was out drinking," Prussia lied fearing for his health.

Hungary's eye twitched "Don't lie! Italy came to me crying a few days ago because Germany kicked him out for something he didn't do! And out drinking is your excuse! I know you go out drinking to celebrate your stupid pranks!" She lifted up her frying pan "Since you won't admit it we have to do this the hard way."

The next 15 minutes were filled with Prussia's cries of pain and when Hungary finally stopped he was on the ground his awesome self reduced to an agony filled lump. Well _he_ won't be bothering anyone anytime soon. Good ol' karma.

"Fine! Fine! I did do it just stop whacking me!" Prussia pleaded. Wow so not like him.

Hungary looked down to him and said "Only if you apologize to Italy."

"Fine." He said. The moment however, was interrupted by the police breaking down the door.

"Everyone out!" the officer commanded "We received reports of a crazy lady beating up a man with a frying pan so turn yourself in!"

Looking up surprised both Hungary and Prussia were hustled out the door. The officer slapping on a pair of handcuff on Hungary or the "crazy lady with a frying pan". Prussia looked over at her smirking in triumph, he might have been beaten down but she was arrested. Hungary in turn glared.

The store manager came out and started yelling at both of them, banning them forever for causing such a commotion.

Prussia than started a painful (courtesy of Hungary) walk home. On the way back though a bucket of paint fell on him, Switzerland started shooting when he got to close to the border, someone accidentally threw a tomato at him, and a now enlightened brother waited for him at home ready to give a hour long lecture.

Huh, what goes around comes around I guess. And in Prussia's case comes back tenfold.

**A/N. I know there is one at the top but here is another. Thank you to all my reviewers as low a number there are. I like receiving feedback on my writing. Ideas are still welcome. On another note I have started a new crossover story that will probably at least include most of the animes I am aware of as well as one video game. The idea was swimming in my head for the longest time and I finally got to write it down. So check out the only chapter currently written the prologue if you have time the actual first chapter will either be out today (not probable), tomorrow, or the weekend. The next chapter for this story will be out either this weekend or next week, I will try to update this story at least once a week depending on my schedule. Thank you for bothering to read this extremely long author's note.**


	5. Christmas 2012 special part 1

**A/N: Hello people reading this! This chapter and the one after will be a 2-part Christmas Special! Sorry to disappoint those hoping for someone to get kicked out this chapter. But I promise the next will have it. Now on with the prologue!**

**Christmas Special 2012 part 1: The Letter of Impending Doom**

_**Sup {Country Name}!**_

_** I'm having this going to be totally awesome Christmas party at my place so get ready! I don't care if You celebrate Christmas or not a party's a party!**_

_**P.S You can't not come! Or I'll have you eat Iggy's food!**_

_** "The Hero" America!**_

__It was a simple letter but this simple letter spelled out disaster for some.

_England._ England looked up from the letter, annoyance written all over his face. "That stupid American what kind of threat is my cooking? It is delicious after all. But a party? What is he thinking doesn't he remember what happed last time?" England thought to himself. "Ah, well I guess I will go he would drag me there anyway. That frog face France better not be invited though."

_France. _ France smiled "Ohonhonhon~ a party? This a great chance for me to…" he got a creepy smile on his face. You know what I think it's better that we don't know what he's thinking. "A plus is that I could tick off l'Angleterre."

_China. _China sighed another one of America's parties. "I just hope this one doesn't turn out like thelastone," he said.

_Russia_. Russia smiled "I have been invited to America's party? That is good news. Now maybe he and everyone else will become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ah, those poor Baltics. They nodded hastily though afraid of what might happen if they didn't. Actually the letter was meant for Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia but its Russia and no one goes against _Russia_.

_Germany and Prussia._ Prussia looked at his brother after reading the letter "Keseseses~ a party Vest! Ve should go since it von't be awesome like he claims unless the awesome me is there!"

Germany sighed at his brother's antics "But are you sure this is a good idea I mean look what happed last time."

Prussia grinned "You didn't say you vanted to not go so it's decided ve're going!" Germany rubbed his temples. Just what had he gotten himself into?

_Italy and Romano._ "Veeeee~ look –a fratello we –a got invited to a party!" Italy said to his brother.

Romano glared "It's that ******* America's party. That means those potato, tomato, and wine ******** are going to be there! So I'm not going!

"But –a fratello it will be –a fun." Italy whined trying the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Romano sighed he couldn't say no to his brother when he was like this.

"Yaaaaay! Your-a coming!" Italy cheered. But Romano could not shake the feeling that going to this party was a bad idea.

_Japan._ Japan looked up from the letter worry etched on his face. "A party? After what happened rast year?" Japan thought, mind going back to last year's party at his house, which he had unwillingly let America use for the party. He shivered at the thought. "Werr the others will be there to so I hope it won't be to bad. And if things get out of hand I could just reave. I don't really want to go but I don't want to eat Engrand's cooking either." It was decided, he would go hoping it wouldn't end up like last time. If only he knew.

**A/N. Hey guys! Another note well here it is the first part of two. This chapter I know is pretty boring but it will get better next chapter. This really just shows what is going to happen and a bit of foreshadowing. The next chapter will be up near Christmas but until then see ya!**


	6. Christmas 2012 special part 2

**A\N Hey! To all the people reading this, this is part 2 of the 2012 Christmas special. The date is specified because of all the talk of the world ending so I decided to thrown that in. Spoiler! Well off with my babbling and on with the show! Note: My Oc Bermuda makes an appearance just to kick the offenders out.**

**Christmas 2012 special (part 2)**

**Place: America's house and Christmas party Dec 21 2012**

**People: The Axis and Allies **

**Reason: I'm pretty sure the place and people is kind of a dead giveaway -_-'**

It was quite possibly the worst idea America had of all the somewhat brainless actions and other ideas he had ever had. A Christmas party. It sounds quite innocent doesn't it? But this is the _countries_ we're talking about. You know the crazy, idiotic, and violence prone ones? Yeah, them. So now you see why some of the more sane ones were hesitant about this. Especially after what happened last year. And for the sake of some more innocent minds and people who think that this is better off unknown I won't go into detail. I will say it consisted of alcohol, silverware, Gilbird, tomatoes, and the police. Well all we can do now is hope nothing _to_ crazy happens (understatement of the year).

The party at America's house was in full swing. The few countries and territories\cities who tried to avoid the party were bound, gagged, and tossed into America's car by the hero himself with the excuse of "The world is supposed to be ending today and its Christmas so everyone should party it up!". thus the world had been gathered.

Everything was going normally, Prussia and England getting drunk, France making passes at everyone, Italy being an idiot, America being the hero, Japan refraining from speaking, and … Canada being ignored. Well until the Axis and Allies got into a fight when some of them not so soberly brought up World War II and well all hell broke loose. In other words a riot of enemies using the chance to try and kill each other.

The few saner countries backed away toward the corners and made themselves as small as possible. Bermuda on the other hand was getting _really_ annoyed and snapped.

"Everyone shut up, stop fighting and listen!" Bermuda yelled into a microphone but of course no one listened. Fed up she grabbed another microphone and held them across from each other. Everyone immediately covered their ears and turned toward the irate female. She turned toward the two offending groups and gave a glare. "Okay first Japan, China, Germany , I'm pretty sure you guys didn't even want to be here so feel free to leave."

"Ja, I was waiting for a chance to leave," Germany said nursing a headache no doubt from Italy and beer.

"I am sorry America-san but I actuary didn't want to come in the first place either," Japan said giving a quick bow to a quickly saddening America and walking out the door.

China simply sighed and muttered something about "immature countries" before leaving.

Bermuda turned to the remaining Axis and Allies starting with Russia. "Russia…" she started.

"Da? Were you perhaps thinking of kicking me out?" Russia said leaking some purple aura. Bermuda shuddered along with everyone else and backed away.

"Russia, I'm going to have to ask you to leave or," she held up a phone "I call Belarus (who had surprisingly note the sarcasm not been invited) and tell her that her darling brother wants to become one." Russia promptly ran out the door shaking his head.

Bermuda then walked over to Italy, America, France, and England and grabbed them by their shirt collars and dragged them to the front door literally kicking them out… and into the snow. She then locked the door with a click, and that was that.

England had sobered up a bit and was currently shivering and berating America, "You bloody git if you didn't have this stupid party we wouldn't be out here freezing!"

America who had seemingly just realized the situation jumped up "I can't believe I just got kicked out of my own party and house by Bermuda, an English territory not even a country! Not cool man! Not cool!" he ran to the door to try and fail to get back in.

"But I-a didn't do-a anything!" Italy whined cold "I-a just wanted some-a pasta! Why isn't big brother Romano-a here! Or Prussia!"

Bermuda stuck her head out of a window and yelled down to Italy as she had heard his complaints "Blackmail material!" she said simply and closed the window.

France made his way over to the others with a creepy smile on his face "Ohonhonhon~ well since its so cold why don't we share body heat?"

"No!" America and England protested in unison quickly shooting down the Frenchman.

This continued through the night as the snowstorm prohibited travel. So the four tossed out countries suffered in the bitter cold.

Everyone who was not kicked out however enjoyed the rest of the party. Bermuda did in fact gain some very good blackmail.

Ah well all's well that ends well right? For some that is. For others … not so much.

**A\N: Sorry if this turned out shorter then it should have been. But on the upside be on the lookout for an upcoming New Years special! Hopefully it doesn't turn out like the Christmas party. I do need more ideas though and just leave a review if you want to see a certain event or character. Ja ne for now!**


	7. Scenario 5

**A\N: Nothing much to say other than a thank you to **_**WildCitrusSunflower**_** for the multiple reviews. Since you said something with Kiku (Japan) here is one and since I honestly can't see him getting kicked out of somewhere this is going to be a they-didn't-do-it-but-get-kicked-out-anyway one. Also since you liked Bermuda I will toss her in more and if I do there won't be a note. On with the chapter! P.S. the movie is one I made up.**

**Place: Movie Theater**

**People: America and Japan**

**Reason: America + Horror movie = freak out**

Japan had agreed to see a movie with America, as an apology for leaving so early at the party. Japan also had the worst luck, he agreed to see a _movie_, but not a specified genre. If he had known what type of movie he wouldn't even have picked up the phone. A horror movie. I'm pretty sure everyone knows how America gets when he sees one, even if he acts brave (denial!). Now Japan had to hope that it wasn't to scary.

"Yo! Japan right on time!" America hollered from in front of the theater.

"Ah! Herro America-san. What are we seeing today?" Japan replied walking up to the excited American.

"Something called "A Walking Nightmare" sounds awesome right?" America said walking into the theater room after getting popcorn and a soda.

"Um, America-san are you sure about this?" Japan asked nervously.

"Course I am dude! Do you think I'll get scared or something? I'm the hero and heroes don't get scared!" America said with a thumbs up.

Japan sighed in defeat "If you say so."

It was only about 30 minutes in and Japan already knew this was a bad idea, America was currently freaking out and getting lots of "shhhhs" from the audience.

"Ahhhhh! Dude that was so scary! Don't go in there! You'll die! What is that! Wahhhhh!'" America cried out rocking back and forth in his seat.

"America-san preas carm down!" Japan said in a vain effort to ease his companion's cries.

"Calm down why? I'm not scared. What makes you say that? Ahahahah!" America said nervously while eating popcorn and slurping soda in an effort to hide his whimpers.

That was when the lights turned on and the movie stopped. A man in a red suit came up to them.

"Excuse me but I will have to ask the both of you to leave, we received reports of two men disrupting the movie." He said.

Japan hung his head in defeat and made his way out while dragging a traumatized America with him (the movie stopped on a close up of a zombie/doll/clown thing). He didn't bother to fight back.

Once outside America had the sad luck to see a clown outside of the building who was there for a kid's birthday. Suffice to say he let out a high pitched girly squeal and headed for the hills. No seriously there were hills behind the theater. And Japan? Well he ended up left behind and banned from the theater. Not to bad yet right? Bad news for him? America (who was currently about 1 and 1\2 miles away) had the keys to the car. Leaving Japan with no ride home, in the rain. Once he did manage to get a ride home (from China, he would've called Italy who he knew wasn't busy but Japan wanted to _live_) he immediately wrote a note to himself to never see a movie with America again.

Moral of the story, never see a horror movie with America. Yes even if he pretty much kidnaps you, rope, gag, the whole shebang, chances are he'll let you out when you get there. Take my advice and run like heck and don't look back.

**A\N; Okay I need people to take the poll on my profile to help decide who gets kicked out in a chapter I have planned and I won't give the place away. If you must then leave a review. Groups are: Axis, Allies, Nordics, F.A.C.E, and BTT.**


	8. Scenario 6 final

**A\N: Okay first off I apologize if anything is weird. I'm using a different computer so, yeah. Another thing, I am going to focus solely on "list" fics, so no stories with an actual plot unless you readers want one. And I apologize, this will be the last chapter for this story, I will be starting a new Hetalia story that will be quite similar to this one. So I recommend switching from this story to that one when the first chapter is up, which will be soon. The title is **_**Of Bucketlists and Brainless Actions. **_**For now just enjoy this short final chapter.**__

**Note: Gakuen Hetalia verse**

**Place: Girl's locker room**

**People: BTT**

**Reason: Why do you think!?**

It was a bright and sunny day at World Academy. So bright in fact that it seemed nothing could put a damper on everyone's moods. The current period was P.E, everyone was cooling down from a heated nation ball game. Italy was in the infirmery from to much work and not enough pasta though, and the rest of the Axis was with him. Everyone was heading to the locker rooms to change, well all except a certain trio.

"Kesesese~ this is going to be awesome!" Prussia said to the other two.

France grinned and held up a camera "Angleterre is going to regret the bet he made with me," he said refering to the bet that if they got caught the other had to run around the whole campus wearing the others flag and singing their national anthem.

"Well let's get to work," Spain said climbing on top of the roof of the girl's locker room.

Meanwhile in the locker room~~~~~

"Hey, Bermuda have you seen my frying pan around here? I think I misplaced it somewhere around here," Hungary asked her locker neighbor.

"Oh yeah, it was under the bench here," Bermuda said handing it over.

In the rafters~~~~~~~~

"This is awesome! They don't even notice us!"

"Hey! I want to see too!"

"Wait! These beams aren't that strong they could break any..."

_CRACK!_

_ BAM!_

"Owwwww, my head hurts," Prussia said rubbing his head from the top of a dogpile.

"Get off me!" France cried from the bottom.

"Ay, dios mio, this was a bad idea," Spain sighed from the middle.

The three peeping nations seemed to be quite oblivious to the angry and embarassed female nations around them. Three in particular, Hungary (how the heck can they miss a scary woman with murderous intent and a frying pan!), Bermuda (after the Christmas party most learned that ticking her off was a bad idea, especially with all her new blackmail), and Belarus (which is easy to say for unless your Russia).

"Ahem," Bermuda coughed into her fist catching the BTT's attention, and upon seeing the venomous looks they were getting gulped.

The next 10 minutes were filled with agony filled cries, pleads for mercy, and tears. As the girls were quite intent to beat them into a bloody pulp. Well until Switzerland came in shooting yelling at them to stay away from his sister.

And that is how the oh so great Bad Touch Trio was reduced to a pile of beaten and bloodied nation in front of the girl's locker room, getting stepped on by the girls on their way out.

Oh, and remember France and England's bet? France did in fact have to run around the campus wearing the British flag singing the national anthem. It was quite a sight. America and Bermuda both got it on tape and posted it. It ended up getting over 1 million views!

See this is a perfect example of why they should not be peeping. Maybe they won't ever do it again. Wait scratch that knowing them it will happen again. Ah, well sucks for them.

**A\N; And scene! Hopefully you guys switch to my new story after this one, the chapters will probably be longer, more cracky, and have some fourth wall breaking.**


End file.
